Athletes increasingly rely on the garments they wear to improve their athletic performance. For example, a swimmer may wear a suit that decreases drag, while a football player may wear a glove to help grip and secure a football. At the very least, most athletes prefer to wear garments that promote rather than interfere with their performance.